the new kid
by zoman
Summary: a new kid has moved to Danville and has befriended milo zack and Mellissa. but can he learn to deal with murphy's law and can he stay for long.


**Chapter 1**

 **Milo zack and the new kid**

Melissa and zack where inside of a Spanish restaurant called el mesa. That's it im leaving said zack a little annoyed. What why asked Melissa? Well let's see we've been here for 30 minuets and haven't gotten our food the waiter's only speak Spanish and what does el mesa even mean asked zack? Melissa pulled out her phone and looked it up. It means the table in Spanish said Melissa. What kind of a restaurant is called the table said zack. This one said Melissa. Really Sherlock said zack sarcastically. Zack then got up from the booth they where sitting at dusted himself and headed for the front door. But before he reached for the door handle. Well im gona stay here until I get my food Melissa said. Ok then said zack as he was leaving. He left the restaurant and then bumped into a guy who was texting on his phone. He was 13 wearing glasses a white long sleeve with a red T- shirt orange cargo pants and grey sneakers. Oh I am so sorry said zack. As they both got up and dusted themselves off the guy reached for his phone. Im sorry I didn't catch your name said zack. Im mike I just moved here said mike. Oh cool im zack I moved here a month ago I can show you around. Great but could you show me the phone store because my phone is cracked said mike. Ok sure said zack.

 **A few minuets later**

Milo was outside his house fixing his bike. Ok fixed the fixed the handle bars fixed the chain the wheel alright. Zack and mike then walked by. Is that grass on fire asked mike confused? Yeah that's my friend Milo's house said zack. Now Milo isn't a normal kid said zack. What do you mean by not normal asked mike? Well people do use the J word said zack. The J word what is the J word. Oh hey zack yelled Milo! Here he come's said zack.

 **Meanwhile outside a pistachio factory**

It's a delivery truck time vehicle why Cavendish asked. Don't you see where outside of a pistachio factory where supposed to put the pistachios in these bags and drive the vehicle to the future simple Dakota said? Yes unless that Murphy kid shows up and destroys all this stuff. Ohhhh Dakota said. What Cavendish said? I just figured out who was from the 1860s. Who Cavendish asked. You Dakota said.

 **Back outside the Murphy's house**

Where going to the phone store to see how much its gona cost to get his phone fixed you want to come asked zack. Oh ok lets go said Milo. Then they continued down the hill. So um you still haven't told me what the J word is said mike. You haven't told him the J word said Milo. FORE a golfer yelled. A golf ball then hit a brick on an apartment building causing most of the bricks to fall out of the wall chasing the three down this hill. AHH WHY ARE BRICKS CHASING US DOWN A HILL! Well you see the J word is-. Milo was about to say it but was cut off. A gator got climbed out of a manhole. IS THAT AN ALIGATOR screamed mike! Quick down the alley said Milo. They ran down the ally and quickly closed the fence to keep anything out. The J word is said zack. I GET IT the J word is jinx. And then a fan fell off the wall and onto the concrete right next to Milo.

 **Back at the pistachio factory**

Im telling you I look nice Cavendish said. You look like you're from the alternate 1980s dimension of steam punk Dakota. I do not look like- what are we even waiting for asked Cavendish! We are waiting for the pistachio guy to bring out the crates of pistachios we can't just walk into a factory said Dakota.

 **Back in the alley**

How can you be so calm bricks and an alligator are just chased us down a hill and into an alley said mike. I've learned to deal with Murphy's Law said Milo. Murphy's Law you mean whatever can go wrong will go wrong said mike. Yep zack and Milo said at the same time. Ok I think we're safe said Milo. Ok then said zack. Milo walked to the gate and tried to open it. Let me guess its stuck said zack. Yep said Milo relax we can climb the fence Milo continued. One by one they started climbing the fence Milo went first zack went second and mike went third.

 **Back at the pistachio factory**

Hmm that's odd said Dakota. What's odd Cavendish asked? Theirs a pile of bricks at the end of the hill said Dakota. Let me see Cavendish said.

 **Back with mike zack and Milo.**

Ok let's get out of here. They walked back onto the hill road and kept walking until. Oh no said zack. What is it asked Milo? It's too- before he could finish the gang fell onto their backs and where falling down the hill. STEEEEEEEEEEEEEP screamed zack! It would've been ok because they would have been stopped at the bottom of the hill except for the fact that the bricks where at the bottom of the hill .Let's see here wrench screwdriver Parishoot got it said Milo. HOLD ON yelled Milo. Zack grabbed onto Milo's left leg and zack grabbed onto Milo's right. Milo then took the Parishoot out of his backpack and it swept the gang a few inch's over the pile of bricks. On 3 we let go said. 1 2 3 Milo said then Milo let go and the others let go of his legs. Milo landed on his fee while zack and mike landed on the ground rolling. Zack and mike got up and the phone store was right down the street the gang ran their past the pistachio factory.

 **Back at the pistachio factory**

Ok we got the pistachios in the bags lets go Dakota said. Allright lets go Cavendish said. Cavendish and Dakota got in the time truck and started it up. At that moment Milo walked by the pistachio factory. Cavendish put his hand on the gear shift and tried to move it but it was stuck in reverse. NO DON'T PUSH THE GAS THE CARS IN- he couldn't finish because Cavendish put his foot on the gas peddles and it sped them back-words into the wall. Reverse said Cavendish.

 **Meanwhile at the phone store**

It's more than just a cracked screen you got a worn and torn battery a broken camera front and back and only one speaker is working the phone store worker said. And how much will that cost to fix mike asked. 1000 dollars and 99 cents. How much would it cost to get a new one asked mike? 400 dollars the phone store worker said. I'll just get a new one. The gang then left. Im sorry we couldn't fix your phone zack said. It's ok because I found my first few friends mike said. Well just wait till you meet Melissa she's so nice. Speaking of Melissa where is she its 7 pm.

 **Meanwhile at el mesa**

I have been here for 2 hours please just get me the food I ordered Melissa said annoyed. Um miss I can help you a waiter said from across the room. He walked over to Melissa. Hi im Jonah Im the only English speaking waiter here I work the night shift. Finally ok first oval I would like to know what comes on the taco asked Melissa? Lettuce meat and tomatoes Jonah said. So theirs no cheese and guacamole on a taco Melissa said. No what kind of a Mexican restaurant puts guacamole and cheese on a taco Jonah said. Anyone other than this one Sherlock Melissa said. What did you call me Jonah said. You know you're the only one here if I kick you out I can go home Jonah said. THIS PLACE IS OPEN 24 HOURS you have the night shift remember Melissa said. Who cares if this place is open 24 hours who cares about this place because I surely don't care about this place even if it is my dad's restaurant said Jonah. You know what I care about this video which I just recorded yelled Melissa! Melissa then played the video. I surely don't care about this place even if it is my dads restaurant Jonah said on the video. Melissa then ran out down the sidewalk and to home where she would upload the video.

 **Hey guys it's the author here first oval I want to say Melissa will be in the next chapter more. Second oval I would appreciate some reviews of this chapter but please make it constructive criticism. so that's it peace out.**


End file.
